Just Two Things
by EvieGray94
Summary: Sam catches Dean and Castiel in a comprimising posistion, and an arkward car journey ensues. Suck at summaries. Destiel. Not quite slash but implied. M for saftey more than anything.


**A/N: **Just a quick couple of things. The M's for saftey more than anything, I don't think it's that bad. I'm sorry if the characters are a little OC, I haven't properly watched the series in ages, and all I haven't written anything not essay related in two years so again I'm sorry if the writings not great. Anyway, I'll leave it with the "I don't own nuthink" disclaimer, the pairings Destiel, the time it takes place is where ever you can fit it into your canon, reviews and criticism are much appreciated, and I do have the boxset on order. :)

* * *

If Sam had learned just two things today, it was that knocking was vastly underrated and images can indeed be burned into retinas. As he waited outside the Impala, he found himself unable to do anything other than mull over the event of five minutes ago in his head. It's not as if the image itself was particularly horrifying, at least from an outside perspective. In his line of work, he'd seen much worse, and it was completely natural, sure, but then when the guy with his legs wrapped around another man's waist is your brother, and the person sticking their tongue down his throat is one of your best friends, it tends to blow it out of proportion. Just a little bit.

It's not like the relationship itself was shocking. Sam was anything if stupid. He'd seen the looks, picked up on all the innuendo, even witnessed a few embraces he shouldn't have, but it'd always been chaste, sweet even. A brief exchange of smiles, a small hug before a big hunt, a stolen kiss when no one was supposed to be looking. To be honest, it was adorable. It wasn't like Dean to be secretive, but Sam was more than happy to let him take it as his own pace as this had to be the one of the first genuine relationships he'd been in, let alone the fact it was with a man, who also happened to be an angel to boot and, with their history taken into account…well it'd be a lot to deal with for anyone, not least his emotionally stunted brother. No, Sam was less shocked, more caught off guard, and a little bemused as to why Dean would risk being caught like that when all Sam had done was go out to get supplies. Maybe he missed the store across the road, and assumed Sam'd have to drive into town. Maybe he just got a little carried away. After all, they hadn't seen Cas in a week, or at least Sam hadn't. Whatever the reason, he wasn't going to find out anytime soon, and as his saw the couple emerge from the motel, was reminded that he now had to the next eight hours with him in a confined space as they made their way to the next hunt.

Dean walked straight past him, first throwing his bag into the trunk, then getting into the drivers seat, slamming the door, and avoiding eye contact at all cost. Cas followed not too far behind taking his cues from Dean and avoiding eye contact, though rather than the stony glare that Dean was currently wearing, Cas's was more a look of apologetic embarrassment, with a dash of his trademark confusion thrown in for good measure. He glanced up at Sam, who in return gave him a sympathetic half smile, before climbing into the backseat. Sam was surprised he was sticking about given that most people with his capabilities would jump, or more aptly, fly at the chance to be able to remove themselves from the situation. Then again, Cas wasn't most people and, with his very limited knowledge of social conventions, was probably doing what he thought best. Sam smile remained as he made his way to passenger seat. If the journey was going to be awkward anyway, he might as make the most of it, and Dean did have some mental scarring to make up for.

It was about two hours into the drive, pitch black, roads empty bar an occasional car or truck. Dean's glare hadn't changed since they left. If anything it had gotten worse to the point where Sam was sure the terrified cashier at the gas station had been about to call the cops. On the other hand, Cas's embarrassment had seemingly faded, replaced with more confusion and a little bit of boredom. He'd probably expected some kind of dramatic confrontation after being caught, like on the TV shows Dean made him watch, but then that would require the hearts on sleeve type that the two brothers most assuredly were not. The confrontation part though, he was sure he could manage that, or at least a version of it, and with nowhere for Dean to escape to, now was the perfect time.

"Soo.." Sam began, catching their attention. Cas instantly looked up, thankful for a break from the silence, whereas surprise followed by horror flashed across Deans face before turning to a forced apathy, eye's straight, staring intently at the road, his hands tightly gripping the steering wheel.

"…about the motel room." He continued. "I think we should talk about it"

"Do we have to?" Dean spat through what would be considered award winning gritted teeth if such accolades were given, face flushing red. At this Cas looked down again, possibly in an attempt to return his previous state of embarrassment. Sam wasn't quite sure how to play it. Should he be honest and tell them he knew already, or should he milk it. He decided to go for the latter, but using prior knowledge to help him. Dean would probably be expecting Sam to be as shocked and horrified at the whole ordeal as he was, not wanting to talk more than necessary, but Sam instead would go in as fully accepting and supportive brother, which he was and would be anyway, it was just much more fun to play it OTT.

"I think we do, it's not as if we can just pretend it never happened. We all spend a lot of time together, some more than others apparently" Deans face turned a brighter shade of red, "and I think we should do all we can to reduce tension where possible", Sam paused to gage reactions. Cas nodded in agreement, and they both turned to Dean, who said nothing, his face instead turning yet a deeper shade of red, his hands a paler shade of white as his gripped the wheel tighter. "I mean, it's not like the first time I've walked in on you and some gir…" Cas seemed to flinch a little ".. one, and you two have always been close, it was only ever a matter of time really"

"So you're really fine with it? Castiel asked after a moment's silence, looking up at Sam.

"Yeah, totally fine" he replied with as reassuring smile as he could manage, "You're both adults, and if you're happy…you are happy right?

"I guess", Cas smiled in response, a genuine, warm smile that seemed to light up his features, a smile that when Dean saw it through the rear view mirror broke through to the surface and caused his lips to turn as well, though when Sam shot Dean a quick glance, he returned to staring at the road as if it was the most important thing in the world, hoping Sam hadn't noticed. He had.

"So what, are you like an item now?" Sam directed at Cas, keeping one eye Dean.

"Sam.." Dean interjected, the conversation going much too far for his liking, or rather, his ability to tolerate. Interrogation about that incident was one thing, but he wasn't ready to delve into the emotional goings on behind it.

"Not really, I'd like to be though.." was Cas's reply, catching Sam a little off guard, not expecting him to be quite so upfront.

"But your sleeping together, that's kind of most of the way there, right?" Sam throwing a questioning look at Dean, whose face said it wasn't the first time this had been bought up, and was defiantly not something he wanted to discuss in front of his brother. Sam continued to probe, "So what would you define as "being an item", Cas?"

"Being with someone who you can hands with in public, go on dates with, talk with, who isn't ashamed of you…"

"..We do talk Cas, and I'm not ashamed of you" Dean cut in, breaking off what was becoming a rant.

"So why can't we tell people then, Sam was totally fine with it" Cas retorted, somewhat angrily.

"I've told you Cas. I've never really had a long term relationship before, and I don't want to rush into anything"

"What, and you think I'm an expert? I don't care about rushing, I just don't want to be some little secret. I want you to be proud to be with me, like I'm proud to be with you"

"I know Cas.." Dean replied , somewhat more quietly than Sam expected, though judging by Cas's not so subtle eye roll and exasperated sigh, it was something he was used to. Defiantly not the first time they'd been over this, and Sam didn't really want to be dragged into a domestic. This kind of awkward was not the kind he'd been aiming for. However, he'd seen the look in Dean's eye before, and knew what it meant. The Winchesters loved ones didn't have a particularly good track record when it came to staying away from harm, and Dean did always try to shelter Sam, thus taking on more of the impact from the fallout, his psyche more damaged than it should be. Maybe he was scared that if it became common knowledge that they were an item, Cas would become target number one. He was an angel, and arguably much better at protecting himself than any of the others, or the Winchesters could manage, but they had equally if not more powerful enemies, enemies who often already had their own vendetta against the angel anyway and would jump at the chance to push the knife in a little deeper. That and Dean would always be the overprotective big brother.

"He's not ashamed Cas. Just really useless at relationships, trust me." Sam smiled at the sulking angel, who returned a sad half smile in return, before looking back at the floor of the Impala. It wasn't really his place to interfere, but like he said, they were sweet together. He could tell Dean had never been happier, but he really did suck at communicating his emotions, they both did, and if anything if it might help if another person highlighted Deans incompetence. "He's probably just as clueless as you, but feels he has to pretend otherwise, because you know, being human he should really have the whole emotion thing down"

"He was fine with Lisa, and all those girls…" Cas trailed off, visibly hurt, almost as if he were close to tears, if that was possible for an angel. Sam looked back at Dean, who looked equally pained but with guilt rather than betrayal. He hadn't picked up any girls recently that Sam had noticed, but hadn't exactly toned down the flirting either.

"That just means your special." Sam really wasn't sure where to go with this, but felt he had to say something, if not just because Cas's eyes were beginning to glisten, and he didn't have the first clue how to go about comforting him, nor did he particularly want to be the third wheel if Dean tried. "He's trying to put your feelings and relationship first, instead of doing it just to get laid, or try and live an apple pie lifestyle. He cares and he doesn't want to see you get hurt" Blagging it a little but he last part at least Sam was certain was true. He took Deans silence to mean it must close, though Dean would put it in a far less chick-flicky manner no doubt.

"Really?" Cas asked, looking up at Dean, none the wiser apparently a tear had managed to find its way down his cheek.

"Really Cas.", was Deans answer, glancing in the rear view mirror. Cas smiled, and Dean smiled back, shooting what Sam hoped and was going to take as a thankful look. It was silent for a few moments, though there was considerably less tension than before.

"Does this mean I get to hold your hand when we're out?" Cas asked though not moving his head from the floor.

"Maybe.." Dean started, looking but failing to find a suitable answer. Aside from not being a big fan of public displays of affection, Sam guessed he wanted to talk more and without Sam's presence, but didn't want to give a definite answer until then and if not, Sam sure as hell was going to force him.

"Maybe, it's best for now to keep it between us until we, or you guys, can talk it through properly… as in not in the middle of a long car journey on the way to a hunt" Sam adding the last part for Cas's benefit. He turned to Dean, "Next time we see Bobby though, you're telling him."

"Knowing Bobby, he probably already knows" Dean replied, grimacing at the thought, before exchanging a smile with Sam. "Thanks man, though next time can we keep it less chick flicky?"

"Like how then?" Cas asked, complete with head tilt. They really didn't watch too many action films did they. However, it was in this he saw his opportunity to get his own back.

"It means he'd like you to be more _manly_ about it, you know, more macho" was Sams answer. It was entirely lost on Cas, who only nodded, and sank back into the seat, somehow managing to look even more confused. Instead Sam turned to Dean, and winked before turning to hide his smile under the guise of looking out the window. Dean meanwhile turned , once again, bright red, the look of horror returning to pre argument levels.

"Th..that was _one_ time..a one off," Dean spluttered, apparently over the previous exchange enough to try and defend his masculinity.

"Sure it was" Sam smirked, doing all he could not laugh. Cas looked up in interest. "About before Cas, the motel, you know, _that_"

"It wasn't just one time, it was lots of times." Sam couldn't contain his laughter anymore. Dean continued to move up the red scale, and Cas remained stoic, making it all the more funnier.

"I don't mean how often…" Sam choked through laughter. "I mean more how…you were..going about it. You really were _the_ man" Sam couldn't quite believe he was talking about it. It was probably a sign he was spending a little too much time around Gabriel. He should by rights be mentally scarred, and he was, it really was an image he wasn't going to shake, but like he'd resolved to do at the motel, he was taking Dean down with him. Dean, who could currently rival a beetroot in colour, and looked as though he was seriously comtimplating jumping out the window of the moving Impala.

"Sam, I knew what you meant" It was the final straw for Sam, who by now was practically crying with laughter, the angels sudden awareness only amplifying it, and Dean too, who took the opportunity of a conveniently placed gas station to pull in, despite having a near full tank, just to get out of the car. Cas looked concerned, unsure what to do. "Was it something I said? I really don't see how it's funny"

"It was Deans ego getting in the way, nothing more" Sam replied, wiping away tears. "You guys...you do whatever you want, just next time really try to keep it behind closed doors, for my sanity at least" Sam felt it necessary to add the last part. They both looked over at Dean who was currently leaning on a nearby wall, head in hands, trying to calm down. "You know hugging in public is fine, as is kissing, if you keep it toned down" Cas nodded, brain processing the information, but still he sat there. "It was a hint Cas, go kiss your man" Cas nodded again, immediately getting out the car this time, wandering over to Dean. They talked briefly, though Sam couldn't make out what being said, and then Cas went in for the kiss. Dean looked as though he was going to pull away at first but then gave in, entwining his arms around the shorter man and pulling him in closer.

When they eventually stopped, neither made any move to come back to the car, instead remaining in a tight embrace, and Sam again found himself with time on his hands, waiting. He was glad in a way it was out in the open, well at least partly anyway. The whole secret thing had been like this invisible force, that he hadn't really noticed, but felt lighter already now it was gone. He was definantly not happy about the way it had come about, but they were a cute couple, and displays of affection like this was defiantly preferred to the tension. Besides, he was pretty sure that Dean would go all out to avoid a repeat of today, so Sam knew he didn't have to worry about any more unwanted images, and on his part, he was going to become the mascot of knocking before entering.

* * *

**A/N: **Good, not good? Again sorry if it's a bit OC espcially on Sams part, I did try to explain it a little, but the digs at Deans manliness I shan't apoligise for :P I'll leave it open with the possiblty to continue if anyone wants, and I can think of something to write. Anyways, thanks for reading and sticking it through to the end :)


End file.
